Only You
by The Doom Knight
Summary: "It's you Nami, it's always been you, only you." Vauge lemon, LuNa, limited spoilers, New World.


**A/N:** Quick little thing, I'm not dead. ;-; Set in New World.

* * *

His hand was warm against her face, the calluses on his palms feeling rough against her flushed skin. Nami tried not to make any noise, but was failing miserably as her captain kissed the space between her shoulder and her neck.

Oh, and she liked it. She knew that he knew she liked it too. If the noises she was trying not to make were anything to go by at least. His deft fingers tickled her navel, the rough scar on his chest rubbed against her back, and she was surprised at how glad she was in deciding to wear a Bikini that morning.

She called his name, which was mostly muffled by Luffy's hand. The trickster decided to suck on her neck while the fingers on his free hand dipped just below the waistband of her jeans. Nami could feel his grin against her neck as he chuckled heavily.

"You have to keep quiet Nami," he whispered in her ear, puffs of hot and moist breath on her ear. She shivered in his arms. The others could catch them at any time, _any time_. Her plantation was hardly a private place.

She moaned and one of her arms lifted to fist his hair while the other clung to the elbow of the arm that silenced her. Her legs wobbled and nearly gave in, so she slumped against her Captain's form. In the last two years he'd lost his boyish roundness and had a more defined edge to him, something she found incredibly sexy. She was sure he'd caught her staring on more than one occasion.

His hand wandered downwards even more until he was massaging her clit and teasing. She squirmed, bucking into his hand. Her face burned red, her desperation for release building up. Nami's breathing intensified, her grip tightening on him until she was sure she was hurting him, rubber skin or not.

And then, like a gift from above, she came hard and wet into his palm. Luffy's grip on her body tightened as she shuddered and quaked, her knees giving way. When she came down again he had to keep her standing lest she collapse on the ground from the aftershocks.

"Oh God," Nami breathed, head spinning. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Luffy, and she wasn't even sure if she cared anymore. The feeling of his fingers on her body was enough to rekindle the spark of lust. As soon as she got her bearings she turned and dragged his stupid face forward so that she could kiss him senseless.

They couldn't even care that they were out in the open, but fortunately the Navigator had enough common sense to break away before Luffy could hook his thumbs in her waistband. He gave her a wide-eyed and fogged look of confusion, panting noisily. "Why'd you stop?" he growled playfully, leaning forward to nip at her jawline.

"Not in the open, stupid," she hissed in reply, smacking away the hand that was migrating northward up her side and towards her breast. Luffy hummed, the vibrations tickling Nami's skin. In response she grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the Library and up into the bathrooms, careful to lock the door behind them.

He immediately pushed her up against the door, shaking off his cardigan as he went. He attacked her neck, nibbling and biting with his teeth too. She supposed that she would have to wear an actual shirt the next few days.

"I … I thought you were asexual," her voice sounded breathy and hoarse. "You lived on a female only island and it didn't change anything …"

"They're not you," Luffy stated as a fact, pressing his desire closer to her. Her breathing hitched as he rocked into her. At the same time both of them decided that they were wearing too much clothes.

Several less articles covering their bodies later, Luffy licked a trail from her abdomen up to her collar bones as she arched her back off the bathroom floor. Her hair had been pulled from its ponytail, so it spilled across the floor below her, the light streaming in from the windows making it shine.

"So … why now?" she inquired, looking down at the top of his head. Luffy momentarily silenced her with a kiss, sucking out any air from her lungs. She felt a little dizzy.

They continued on for several minutes, forgetting their half of a conversation for other activities. Sweat dripped onto their floor and only moans and groans and other inappropriate noises filled the room. They moved in unison, thundering hearts only separated by ribs and skin. Nami came first, Luffy shortly after. He bowed his head and let out a long breath as she tugged at his scalp.

"You're mine, I'm not leaving you guys ever again," he whispered as he continued to worship her skin. Nami's back ached and the skin on her shoulders felt raw, but she didn't really give a damn.

"I'm not a possession!" she hissed and smacked his head. He gave her a reproachful glare before sticking out his tongue out at her.

"I never said you were, because I'm yours too. It's you Nami, it's always been you, only you," he said as he nuzzled her sore shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but instead save a small shallow laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"Hmn?"

And suddenly she used the strength she had to catch him off guard and flip him onto his back. Her hair cascaded down her back and in front of her head, the sweat making it cling to her face; Luffy's hair was in a similar state.

Nami leaned forward, a hand over his heart, until she spoke softly in his ear with a mischievous edge, "I love you moron, and I'm going to screw you until you can't see straight."

Luffy's eyes widened significantly, and he squeaked out a quick 'love you' before she attacked him.


End file.
